The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the NCI. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in cancer patients and related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment are currently underway in breast cancer, ovarian cancer, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, testicular tumors, Kaposi's sarcoma in AIDS, soft tissue sarcomas, cervical carcinoma, and brain tumors. Phase I-II clinical trials have been completed this year on the following new experimental agents: CBDCA, AZQ, Interferon. Phase II trials continue on CBDCA, AZQ, intraperitoneal chemotherapy of adriamycin and Interferon. New Phase I studies include dihydro-5-azacytidine (DHAC) and tiazofuran. Additional summaries of clinical studies are summarized under reports entitled "Clinical Program in Breast Carcinoma." Laboratory research of the Branch is summarized under reports entitled, "Mechanisms of Drug Resistance Cytogenetic Studies Immunologic Aspects of Cancer, Mechanisms of Hormone Dependence of Human Malignancy, Genetic Regulation of the Immune Response, and Human Retroviruses and Onc Genes in Human Malignancy and Immunodeficiency.". In 1982-1983 the Medicine Branch staff published 85 papers, articles, or book chapters and has accepted or has in press 22 additional publications. This is the largest number of scientific publications in the history of the Branch and represents a 17% increase over last year. Forty-one active protocols are maintained primarily by the Medicine Branch. Details of the clinical and laboratory studies will be reviewed in the subsequent sections.